Leap of Faith
by Curious1
Summary: Voldemort is rising, Harry feels guilty, and everything's hectic. Then the most shocking thing of all happens: Ron thinks he might have a crush on Hermione! *gasp* R/H, obviously, with a smidgeon of H/G.


I started writing this after I got around to thinking that when Ron and Hermione finally do get together in the books, we won't see it unless Harry's there, because it's all from Harry's POV. So I've written the fifth year at Hogwarts from Ron's perspective. And in this part, I'm very sorry to say, I've made Arthur sound like Mike Brady. Let's hope I get better at avoiding that.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. JKR does.

Well, this is my first shot at a Harry Potter fic, so review and let me know what you think.

****

Leap of Faith, Prologue: Reflection

Ron Weasley stood at his window and looked at the moon, lost in thought. So much had happened in the last four weeks. His parents had become and important part of Dumbledore's search for allies and to Ron's surprise, they were actually discussing Voldemort's doings with him like he was an equal. He smiled grimly, remembering the argument that had led to that development.

*****

"I'm sorry Ron, but there's no way we're going to tell you all that. What you read in The Daily Prophet is bad enough, there's no reason for you to hear all that from us as well. You're too young to be burdened with it."

Ron couldn't believe what his mother was saying. "Too young? I'm too _young_ to deal with this? What does that have to do with anything? Maybe I am only fifteen, but I've been through plenty, and I'll go through a lot more in the next few years. Ginny's only fourteen and she's had a serious encounter with You-Know-Who! Age has nothing to do with this, Mum. I'm best friends with Harry Potter, do you think what's happening isn't going to affect me if you don't tell me about it? I understand that you're trying to protect me, but I'd rather learn about all this now, and not when it's staring me in the face!"

At this point, most of the Weasley clan was looking on, with mixed reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked a bit shocked, as if they had only realized just now exactly how much more than them Ron had seen and how much it had matured him. Ginny was looking very pale for some reason. Fred and George, however, were beaming in adoration at their younger brother, the first of the Weasley boys who had dared to use that tone with their formidable mother. There were identical glints of mischief in their eyes as well, eagerly awaiting the punishment Ron was sure to get for being so brazen.

"Well," began Arthur, glancing at his wife, "I suppose there are some things we should have taken into consideration. For now, at least, we can treat you like an adult in that respect."

Fred and George immediately stopped snickering, and their mouths hung open in complete shock. "Wait a second," interrupted Fred, "He's not getting punished? After _that_?"

"It's amazing," continued George, "If we did that, we'd be in heaps of trouble. Isn't he even going to be yelled at?"

Mrs. Weasley whirled around. "No, but you'll get far worse punishment than a scolding if you don't stop that noise."

The twins left and headed upstairs, their indignant voices carrying down to their family. "I can't believe it," said Fred.

George agreed heartily. "Blatant favoritism!"

"It's as if they're against us!"

"What have we ever done wrong?"

"Honestly..."

***

Ron was suddenly (and painfully) interrupted in his thoughts by Pig, who didn't have the best sense of direction and had flown straight into his stomach, hooting cheerfully the whole time. Ron was about to stuff him in his cage when he noticed a small note tied to his leg.

__

Ron---

Is it okay if I come on Thursday instead of Friday? Uncle Vernon's got some friends coming over on Thursday night, which would mean another night locked in my room. Let me know, I can always go to Hermione's if there's a problem.

Harry

Hermione's? Ron felt his stomach tighten up ever so slightly as he read that, and he didn't have the slightest idea why. He dismissed it as nerves. Harry was only protected at Hogwarts, Privet Drive, and, more recently, The Burrow. (Dumbledore had finished putting the protective charms on earlier that week.) He wouldn't be safe at all in Hermione's, that was why Ron was uncomfortable with the idea. After all, her parents were Muggles, and dentists at that.

Besides, what other reason could there possibly be for his strange feelings, and his reluctance to let Harry stay with Hermione?


End file.
